Say Anything
by Blogger101
Summary: Aria and Ezra's relationship is only just beginning, the looks, the words, are more lustful then ever before. I think sometimes we all just want to go back and watch their relationship unfold all over and over again. There's just something about forbidden love that brings out the romantic side in all of us.
1. Say Anything

**WHERE IT BEGAN**

Aria lays down on a long and dark deserted road, she is wearing nothing but a short black shapeless dress, gazing at the stars through the leaves of a eucalyptus tree. Only hours before she had met this man named Ezra, she was so intimatley paying close attention to his words and movement that she forgot to even ask about how old he was or if he worked, none of that mattered. Or so she thought at that point in time. Images of the longing and passionate liplocking they had done in the bathroom of the bar where they met, flashed through Aria's mind. The bittersweet taste of his apple pie still lingered near her mouth. Soon her reminescene brought her back to just lying there on the road, and as Aria drove home in her blue BMW, she tried to brush off the unsettleing questions that still staggered in her mind. Like why had she never seen Ezra around Rosewood Day before, he had said he's lived here for years. That question left Aria's mine pretty fast, because there could be multiple reasons that she did not need nor want to know yet. All she knew at this point was that it was inevitable that they would meet again someday, soon she hoped.

**ARIA'S POV**

It was the first day of Junior Year and myself along with friends I had come to know during Sophmore year stood nearby, we were all dreading Rosewood Days' agitating bell, it meant that First Period would soon start. Today my summer had offically ended and thoughts of Ezra still arose in my mind. I had only met him yesturday but I was just awaiting the moment when my cellphone would buzz and it would be a message from him. My friend's and I made our way to our First Period class, which happened to be Engish, one of my personal favourite subjects.

We took a seat at the back, and the bell signaling class to start had began to ring. Written on the board was the teachers name "Mr. Fitz", my friend Naomi gestured over to me from two desks away whispering

"I hope he's cute, I've never had a hot young teacher before", I replied with "Yeah that would be exciting" The English teacher had not arrived in the room yet, so I pulled out one of my favourite books, To Kill A Mocking Bird. My eyes were so intertwined in the book that I did not even notice my English had arrived.

Suddenly I heard a "Holy shit" coming from the front of the room, assuming it was one of the boys, I looked up, and in my astonishment, there standing at the front of the room was Ezra looking staight at me. My teacher. I had no words, so my immediate reaction was to start coughing uncontrollably, others around asked if I was okay, and that took the attention away from Ezra Mr. Fitz for a moment or two. After a few moments class continued, and I kept my head down on my desk as "Mr. Fitz" was teaching.

**-END OF CLASS-**

As the bell to end class rung, I was one of the first people to stand up and make my way out the door, hopefully then the embarressment would end. As school came to a close, I knew I had to confront Ezra, and so that's what I did.

I faintly knocked on "Mr. Fitz" classroom door, making sure nobody was around. As I stepped in the room and closed the door, before turning around to face him, I took a deep breath, then looked at him and started to speak

"Hi" was all I could mutter, Ezra replied in a barily audible tone of voice

"We should talk", there was a short moment of silence, then Ezra continued "I didn't know you were a student here when I met you yesturday, let alone would be in my class"

I intently said "It doesn't change anything, we just have to be...careful" as I finished speaking, I could tell what Ezra was about to say pained him

"It changes everything Aria, I'm your teacher, I thought we did have a connection but I don't think it's in mine or your best interest to find out, I really do think you're an amazing person Aria, its just it could never work", as tears welded up in my eyes, I looked down at Ezra's hand on top of his desk, then I placed my on top of his showing him that I believe theres hope.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class" I said as I slowly made my way out of the room, where then tears rushed out of my eyes and they wouldn't stop until the next morning.

**Just to get the story started, I thought it would be better to make it similar to the show and books of course. However, in the next chapter it won't be. I had so much enjoyment in writing this. Enjoy!**


	2. Every Word Keeps Cutting Through

**Aria's POV**

As I walk up the steps to Rosewood Day, my body almost crumbles as I see Ezra's car, just the thought of him makes my stomach ache tremendously. I'm startled when I hear Naomi call out my name,

"Aria, Hey! Just wanted to tell you, my mom's making me switch out of Spanish so I can take another AP course, and so we are not able to do it together, I was really disappointed" Although I as well saddened by the fact we wouldn't be able to spend another one of my favourite classes together, Naomi gave me the brilliant idea to switch out of "Mr. Fitz" English class, so I am taught by someone who doesn't make me dread going to the class of one of my favourite subjects.

So as Naomi and I say are goodbyes, I begin to saunter over to the Principles office to see what I can do about a class change.

As I enter the bright musty room, a petite woman walks over to me and asks "What can I help you with?" and reply in a very calming response

"I'm looking to switch out of English class" the woman, who I had figured out went by the name "Sharon" her name tag on the top right corner of her cardigan read. Sharon walked behind a counter and pleasantly handed me a slip of paper, my eyes dropped down to read what it said "Teacher Consent" I gulped, hoping Sharon did not notice the uneasiness that was coming through shaking fingers of mine. She then continued to explain what it meant

"So if you would like to switch out of your class, just get the teacher you have now to sign it, then bring it to us, and you will be into a different class by the following day" this is the last day I will ever be in the same class as Ezra I thought with my emotions undecided.

"Thank you" I muttered as I made my way out of the office. I strode down the hall to my first period class, which of course is English.

**-SKIP FORWARD -**

It was now five minutes until English class was to end, and my eyes were enthralled in the tickers of the clock. I could not wait until the moment the form is signed and the enjoyment I used to find when I came to an English class was a reality. The bell begins to ring, and my heart begins to thump continuously, I wait for everyone to clear out of the room before I make my way up to Ezra's desk.

Naomi calls to me "Are we studying at my place later?" I then yell "I'm sorry I can't, but I'll call you okay?" Naomi then replies "Okay, later."

My books are tightly clenched between my arms and I begin to slowly walk up to Mr. Fitz desk. He has his back turned towards the whiteboard, erasing the lesson from today. I pull out the consent form and reach my hand slightly over half of the desk, as I'm doing this "Mr. Fitz" turns around and glances up at me.

"What's this" he asks casually. "I would like to switch out of your class, and I need your consent" I reply with the same repetitive tone.

"Aria, you do not need to switch out, just because things happened, does not mean you have to leave"

Anger starts to penetrate through my fingers and I angrily respond with "Ezra! I cannot sit in your class knowing that only days ago I thought of having a future with you, it kills me to see you" tears now begin to stream along my face.

Ezra hesitates but continues to speak "I have thought about us a thousand times over Aria, and in my mind it does not end well for either of us." Silence passes between us.

I ask "What about faith? Remember what you said night we first met? You said your feelings for me were like something out of a movie because they happened so fast, so should this not be something worth fighting for?"

Settle expressions pass between us, then I begin to retreat out of the room. Suddenly I feel Ezra tug on my arm "Don't forget about your form, I just signed it" my face is still toward the door and I turn to grab the sheet when Ezra pulls me into his arms and starts whole heartedly kissing me. A strong sensation of joy washes over my body as are lips intertwine.

**10 MINUTES LATER **

When Ezra running off his cellphone number to me so I can enter it into my phone, we discuss how we were going to try to make it work, although it seemed risky he was the person I would take a risk for. When I get home that evening, I jump to the suprise of recieving a text from Ezra so soon

**See you in class :)**

**-Ezra**

After a long and tiresome day I went to go sit on my bed, but I had a few books I needed to move to make room, I'm picking them up and moving them up on my dresser, then suddenly a piece of paper falls, it looks like the consent form, I pick it up and without a thought go to rip it and toss in the garbage when to my amazement it registers that Ezra never actually signed it.


End file.
